


Points of Conflict

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Forward (Video Game)
Genre: Capitalism, Fix-It, Gen, MTF character, Nonbinary Character, Stars, Summoning, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 300 years ago, the heroic star savior managed to defeat a celestial evil known as Stratosfear, but suddenly vanished without a trace.However, a new evil being named Celesteal has been discovered, and the world is in need of a new star savior. Someone has been summoned by Cyalm, who believes that they are the one who will fill this role. Their skill, determination and adventurous spirit will be tested. Does this Star Savior have what it takes to defeat Celesteal and save the world?
Relationships: Cyalm & 2SS, Solgon/Naen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adventure Forward 2: Points of Conflict](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/545170) by AF2 Development Team. 



> I do not approve of any of Explode1's actions, and am not affiliated with him or any other AF2 developers.

It's cold.

No. It's nothing. There is nothing. But not for long.

A blond person, clad in a green fluffy sweater, dull blue jeans, and black boots materialized somewhere within in a void. Their arms laid behind their back, their legs bent at the knees; they were in a peaceful state, one of neither life or death but of balance - someone who did not exist yet, and would hopefully be spared the pain of life. Someone who was destined, but could reject their destiny if they wished.

Their eyes snapped open, revealing a blue, cloudy sky to them reflected in their dark eyes. Life had been breathed into this being, a gentle embrace from reality itself shattering into pieces as they were thrust into the world around.

If there was a sun, it was out of sight; there was nothing around, except clouds and blue. They followed their instincts, slowly moving their fingers and hands around, waking them out of stasis; they did the same with their feet, eventually waking their entire body so it was normal. This felt abnormal to them, as if it was the first time they were alive - no, the first time they had breathed.

"Hello. My name is Cyalm."

They looked around, a bit scared, only to notice _something_ in front of them. A white humanoid being with cyan dripping on their skin, as if a gradient, hovered in front of them. They attempted to step back, only to find they weren't standing at all; if they were floating or falling, they didn't know, but Cyalm was definitely controlling some part of their movement.

"I am part of a group of celestial beings called the Points. I have summoned you here because I believe - no, I _know_ \- that you are the second coming - a descendant, in fact - of the star savior. You are the one who can harness the true power of the stars and banish pure evil."

Cyalm moved a small cloud out from in front of his head, revealing a lack of a face - in its place was a six-pointed cyan star, hovering in front of where his face would be. He extended a hand out to the being in front of him, pushing the hair out of their face.

"The first star savior vanished long ago after defeating Stratosfear, an ancient blight of this world. However, a new evil being named Celesteal has been discovered by us, and the world is in need of a new star savior."

They shyly smiled, noting that Cyalm's voice was quiet yet calm - it had a certain happiness to it, though, suggesting he was overjoyed to have found a new star savior to rescue the world from ruin. The second star savior reached out, grasping Cyalm's hand in their own, and tightened their grip. Cyalm accepted this, pulling them forward and embracing them as if the duo were good friends who had just met for the first time in ages.

"Let us travel to the Sky Emporium, where you will be able to go to various worlds, learn the basics of your mission, and meet other Points. This will not be an easy task; you want to know something?"

They looked up at Cyalm, curious, with the eyes of an excited child. Cyalm stifled a laugh before continuing, rubbing their hair with his hand.

"The world is counting on you. I know you can do it."

Cyalm began to float away, holding on to their hand, before taking off - he was flying, taking the second star savior along with him. Cyalm looked back, his symbol glowing as if he was blushing of joy, then turned forward again. They held on, slowly nodding off to sleep; they had just woken up, yet they were so exhausted.

"And in time, everyone else will believe in you, too."

Cyalm turned toward the second star savior once more, noting they were asleep. Silently, he guided them closer to him, then continued to head toward their destination.


	2. Eve the Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second star savior wakes up, meets Solgon and Naen, and is given a name until they decide one for theirself - Eve.

The second star savior awoke in a red room, lying on a shoddily-made bed that was partly broken and could snap out of pressure at any moment. They rolled over, noting the crimson pillow their head rested on was worn down. They sat up, confused yet glad for the rest, and looked around the room - there was a desk and chair, along with a dresser. The star savior stood up, walking toward the desk.

They pulled the drawer on the desk open, looking within for hidden secrets, of which there was one - a small red book paired with a pen, which they picked up and placed on the desk. The second star savior opened the book to the first page, only to find nothing. They turned to the second page, then the third, flipping through the empty pages before realizing this was for them to write in. A narrative of their own, to construct within the paper as they wished. They pushed the chair back and stood, deciding to write later, and turned away from the desk.

They stumbled toward the dresser, tripping over their feet, and noticed they were wearing something else - footed navy blue pajamas with a golden stellar pattern on them. The star savior pulled the dresser open, lifting their sweater and the rest of their daytime outfit out, and tossed it onto the bed. They sat down on it, pulling one sleeve of their sweater out from under them, before changing.

After a moment, they opened the door to the room, only to realize it was an elevator door. They silently stepped inside, curious, and pressed the only button. Watching the door shut, they tapped their foot to a beat they had just made up, bored. They began twirling around, the thoughts in their head swirling around - what would happen today, they had no idea, and were excited to find out. After a minute of tapping on the hard floor and spinning around until they were dizzy, the elevator door opened and they fell backwards, only to be caught by who they assumed was another Point - one with a red to black gradient, and a v-shaped symbol.

"Hey, calm down, I got you, kid! Oh, you're the neo star savior, aren't you? My name's Solgon, welcome to the tutorial center! I was wondering when you'd wake up."

Solgon laughed, standing the star savior straight up and spinning them around towards him. He took their hand, leading them into the center; a red crimson room somewhat like a museum, with odd things on display - a star-like object, two symbols (a red v and a green six-pointed star on its side), a large red coin-like object, and writing on the walls near them. They scanned the room, curious, and noted that the exit was a few feet away and led to a blue area, with white walls and a model of the solar system hanging from the ceiling. The star savior watched outside for a moment, as Solgon began talking, and noticed that the sky was visible, and there were windows and no door leading out - there was a doorway much larger than they were, though. They noted that Cyalm was out there, talking with another Point - one with a gray to orange gradient. After a moment, the unknown Point dematerialized and seemed to disappear.

"Hey, kid, you paying attention to me?"

They spun around, blushing awkwardly and looking away from Solgon. He laughed.

"Don't worry about it, I've probably said a lot of unimportant stuff, haha! Feel free to read up on some adventuring basics here. This isn't exactly a normal quest you're embarking on, so make sure you know the ropes beforehand."

The star savior nodded, looking around, then walked outside - only to be immediately flung into the air by a spring trap. They yelped, only to be caught bridal-style by a Point with a green to dark green gradient, and a six-pointed star for a symbol.

"Caught you. My name's Naen, I run the shop up here. Lemme show you."

Naen hovered upwards, setting the star savior down on their feet, and pushed the hair out of their eyes - revealing a green building above the tutorial center, once again doorless. Trinkets and other odd objects could be seen within, on shelves, and there was another room to the shop evidently. Naen picked the second star savior up again, then set them down in front of her desk and slid into place across the counter.

"Hello, and welcome to the Shop! I sell stuff that can be purchased here, at the front counter. Or did you just drop by to chat, kid?"

Naen laughed, falling backwards before sitting back up.

"Don't answer that. I'll be setting up an easier way to get up here shortly, but I'm not a very good builder. You probably noticed, 'cause I built your bed.. Someone else built the desk, though, so don't worry about that. Anyway... you get a 100% discount on one item, since you're the second star savior. Anything you pick is yours, for free."

The star savior looked around, gazing at the trinkets Naen had collected - there was everything, from books, to toys, to collectables like rocks or cards... after a moment, they shook their head no.

"Not right now? That's fine. Well, Eve, there isn't much to do today... Shallare's busy setting up his challenge course, so you can't meet him right now..."

They tilted their head, staring at Naen; she looked up, bored.

"Oh, Cyalm hasn't told you your name. Everyone's been calling you Eve; Compale says it symbolizes that you're the second star savior. Pretty neat, if you ask me. Well, Solgon's probably waiting for you below. Off you go, now!"


End file.
